


Yahoo~

by Kondomusan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, lol, oh ogd iam ready to kill some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondomusan/pseuds/Kondomusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things get freaky in the kitchen and lives are lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yahoo~

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoo hold on to your arses

Koushi wakes up from his rlly deep slumber. He hears his tummy a rumblin' so he gets his nice ass up and walks to the kitchen. he trips over a pair of pants. clean ur room suga u fucking nasty (jk i love u). anywaysy. he walks to the kitchen and when he opens the door theres nothing except like beer and takeout food becaues suga is all about that life (of poverty). suga sighs and closes the fridge door then slips on his cool kids shoes and walks outside, still in his pajamas. he walks to the neartest convenient store and buys a pack of eggs. yes. a pack of eggs from a convenience store. this is japan u fuck u can buy underwear from vending machines dont get ur weeb ass in a bundle. 

any yways

he buys the eggs and some other things like..bacon...and bread. suga couldnt help but notice the cashier person mind boggling his beautiful wootiful mole.  
the man finally says "u have something on ur face"   
to which suga responds "yes its called fuk u" then he walks out, leaving his change behind (even though he rlly needed that penny bc hes a month behind on bills).

suga goes outside and sees a walking black berry and an excited orange kid radiating with light while swimming. yes. radiating with light. like radioactive light (curse u fukushima(or should i say fuck-u-shima)). suga continues walking back to his apartment and finally arrives. he kicks off his shoes, that fly out the window. then he sets his groceries onto the counter. 

suga opens up the egg carton and hes wiggling the eggs around to make sure they arent leaking when he hears one go "yahoo refreshing kun(t)".  
oh...  
this egg was definitely cracked.

he turns the egg around and sees that bitch asss' oikawas face.  
fucjk  
every time,

 

suga closes the egg carton and sighs, cursing the egg gods( i am the egg god btw hello)  
he opens it up again and sets the oikawa egg aside. 

he pulls out the bacon and sees a familiar face.

"oya oya" the bbacon exclaimed

"goddamit" suga said

it was the furry from nekoma...kuroo.

suga looked up...it was the last straw...no literally. there was a single straw left. he forgot to get more.. gg suga mom

anywhores...suga pulls out the bread and to his surpise sees no face...good. he then looks further into the bag and realizes he forgot the butter. toast without butter is like ass without dick. 

suga had enough from his adventorous day. he went back into his fridge and pulled out an entire bottle of wine then headed into his room and called it a night, even though it was one in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> the character death was sugas hope


End file.
